La caída
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Cuando uno de los tres dragones que existen en todo el mundo cae, solo queda esperar por lo peor. Spoiler DdD


_Este fic participa en el reto #31 del foro alas Negras Palabras Negras.  
_

_..._

_Al final los Otros dominan el mundo ;) y ese sería mi final para la saga si no le perteneciera ya a Martin, así que solo me queda fanfiction para pretender que así sucede y pues obviamente no me pagan por esto._

**...**

**La Caída**

Cuando el cuerno mágico sonó Dany sintió que el mundo entero se sacudía con violencia bajo sus pies, ni siquiera la fuerza de un khalasar arrasando todo a su paso con más de cien mil aulladores Dothraki montando sus briosos corceles conseguirían tal efecto en ella. Entonces todo fue caos, sus hijos corrían despavoridos fuera del alcance de sus otros hijos de los que se había apoderado la locura. Se atacaban los unos a los otros ante la impotencia de Dany, hasta que finalmente Drogon había conseguido apresar el cuello de uno de sus hermanos entre sus fauces, aplastándolo. Dany estaba segura que ese sonido retumbaría en sus oídos el resto de su vida. Finalmente el cuerpo inerte del dragón verde se precipitó hasta estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo. Era difícil de asimilar, ¿acaso eso realmente había sucedido? ¿Acababa de ver a Rhaegal morir?

Tyrion Lannister le había advertido sobre los Greyjoy, le había contado historias de las innumerables ocasiones que habían atacado el continente, le había dicho que no eran de fiar, pero sinceramente ¿Hay alguien que sea de fiar realmente? Incluso su Oso la había traicionado, y para ser sincera le costaba fiarse de la palabra del el pequeño hombre que había sido Mano del niño Rey y hermano de la falsa reina.

Los Eternos habían cobrado su venganza, y así mismo los condenaron a todos. Daenerys había estado esperando a por ellos, incluso pensó que había conseguido vencerlos porque su magia era más poderosa, o eso había creído. Aún así los Eternos habían sido capaces de destruir a uno de sus hijos utilizando a los Greyjoy como marionetas. En verdad había estado equivocada y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era huir. Aunque hubiera preferido llevarles fuego y sangre no podía, no con uno de sus hijos, el más fuerte y feroz, herido gravemente, y el otro desaparecido… no arriesgaría la vida de sus hijos, de los que le quedaban. No de nuevo.

**...**

Por primera vez desde que piso las heladas tierras del norte Melisandre sintió el frio colarse por sus huesos. Por primera vez sintió verdadera necesidad de tomar uno de los gruesos abrigos con los que se cubrían los Hermanos Juramentados. Ella podía soportar las bajas temperaturas porque su Señor la cobijaba con su halo de luz y calor, el fuego de R'hllor ardía en su interior pero ahora era diferente, sentía como si poco a poco la oscuridad al otro lado del muro se estuviera imponiendo con mayor fuerza. De repente el muro le pareció frágil en comparación al poder que parecía mostrar el Gran Otro.

Al otro extremo de la habitación junto a la pared derruida, Fantasma, el lobo huargo de Nieve también podía sentirlo. Pese a que no hacía el más mínimo ruido Melissandre casi podía escuchar al animal gimotear mientras intentaba protegerse del frio enroscandose sobre sí mismo. No sería sufiiente, ella sabía que necesitaría más que un pelaje espeso cuando la larga noche cayera sobre ellos.

**...**

Eran malos tiempos para una rebelión, lo sabía, lo peor era que pese a saberlo no podía hacer nada al respecto. El asesinato de Lord nieve solo consiguió dividir la guardia aún más, y si juntos no sumaban nada, divididos mucho menos.

Los hombres de la reina no sabían cómo intervenir, y ahora que la mujer roja, su verdadera reina, había desaparecido, parecían perdidos y los ánimos cada vez estaban más caldeados. Pero eso no era lo peor ¿cómo podía ser lo peor? Lo peor estaba por venir, con lo que se escuchaba decir de más allá del muro, con las noticias que llegaban de guardiaoriente, con el resquemor que mostraban los salvajes que aún pululaban por el castillo. Era el momento perfecto para que los Otros atacaran, y los dioses sabían que ganarían. Vamos, incluso Edd lo sabía y eso que no era el más brillante de esos lados.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS

En resumen la muerte del bicho causó el fin del mundo XD vale no, pero digamos que con la aparición de los dragones la magia del muro se fortaleció (solo que nadie lo noto, obvio) y ahora que ha muerto uno, pues se ha debilitado y por contraposición si la magia de fuego se debilita, la magia de hielo se fortalece, es decir los Otros. así funciona mi headcanon ;)


End file.
